A Curious Imprint
by mdanser
Summary: Alyssa Montgomery just lost her mother and is shipped to Forks to live with her father and step-sister who she just found out existed. Mix that in with a hot and cold relationship with a certain werewolf and you get a very interesting and twisted story. Set during Eclipse - Bella just left for Florida.
1. The Truth

**Hey Guys! I've had this story on my laptop for a while now and I finally decided to share it with you all. Hope you enjoy and as always a click on the review button will earn you a teaser to the next chapter.**

Chapter One: The Truth

_Miss Montgomery_. I heard someone calling out my name, nudging me in my shoulder but I didn't want to wake up. In my dreams everything was back to normal, my mother hadn't gotten sick and I was back at home sleeping in my comfy bed, not a hospital chair. _Miss Montgomery, please wake up._ I sighed; guess I had to go back to reality at one point. I opened my eyes to see Doctor Jefferson, the neurosurgeon that was working on saving my mother from her tumour. I saw his expression and I knew right away. He wasn't here to tell me that she pulled through, he was about to tell me that my mother was dead. Tears started spilling over and he looked at me with a mixture of pity and worry.

"She didn't make it." I said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry dear. The chances of her surviving the surgery were very low. We tried everything we could."

"Did she suffer? Was she in pain?"

"No, it was like she just went into a deep slumber."

"And never woke up."

"I'm sorry. There was nothing more that could have been done."

I sat there for a while not moving. Doctor Jefferson left at one point seeing that I was beyond the point of consoling. Images of my life with my mother kept flashing through my mind were she was still happy. Before the tumour, before she stopped being my mother. I don't know how long I sat there, unmoving in the uncomfortable hospital chair but the next thing I knew a nurse came up to me.

"Darling, how are you?"

"My mom just died, what do you think?" I said as the nurse flinched but didn't say anything and I immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that. It's just..."

"I understand dear. No need to explain." She paused for a little looking uncomfortable. "We just wanted to tell you that we contacted your uncle. He is waiting for you outside." Typical George; can't even come inside and fetch his only niece. I took a deep breath and sat up. My muscles stiff from sitting in a chair for I don't know how many hours.

I walked outside not looking back at the hospital that had pretty much become my home for the past month. I saw my uncle sitting in his truck smoking his cigarette. God I hated him. The only reason I was ever nice to him was because my mother always told me to. However now that she was gone I didn't even have the energy to hate him. I just wanted my mom back.

He drove us to his house and my aunt Tessa ran to me. She was sorry that she couldn't be there at the hospital with me but the kids couldn't stay home alone and a hospital is no place for a ten and eight year old. I told it was fine, I just wanted to sleep and she agreed, telling me to use the guest bedroom. I went over to the bed and cried myself to sleep.

At one point my dog Finn joined me on the bed. Tessa must have arranged for him to be brought over with my clothes. He laid his head on my stomach and huffed. I stroked his head and went back to sleep to my dreams where my mom was still alive and well. Three days later, I left the room for the first time; only because my mother's lawyer had come over to discuss the will. Tessa and I sat down at the kitchen table, Finn lying down at my feet; George had to work so luckily I didn't have to deal with him today.

"I was reviewing the will of Miss Elizabeth Montgomery and came across this letter. Perhaps you should take a few minutes and read it by yourself." I took the letter my mom had addressed to me with a shaky hand.

"We'll be right outside Alyssa. Call if you need anything." She said as she sat up and headed out with M. Simms.

I nodded and opened the envelope. Inside I saw my mother's impeccable writing and tears already started spilling over.

_Dearest Alyssa,_

_If you are reading this than I am no longer with you and I know this is very hard to read sweetie, it's almost just as hard to write. However, there is a vital piece of information that I have hid from you for a very long time. I told myself that I would tell you when you were eighteen, but there is no time anymore and the truth must come out. _

_I know you have always wondered about your father. I believe that you have right to know about him. I always figured that I would tell you when you were eighteen and free to make your own choices, but my time is running out and I can't hide something this big from you. _

_He is a very respectable man Ali, a sheriff for the city of Forks and his name is Charlie Swan. Seventeen years ago, his wife ran away with his child and he was in a very sad place. I worked for the elementary school in that area at the time and one day I was at the diner and saw him. I instantly felt the need to comfort him and for the next few months, I was his shoulder to cry on. One thing led to another and you were conceived. We didn't fall in love with each other but we were great friends. When we found out that I was pregnant he wanted to do the honourable thing and marry me. He wanted to be a part your life but he still loved his ex-wife too much for me to take away any chance of them ever getting back together. I told him that I had terminated the pregnancy and left the city shortly after. I moved to Fort Townsend where my sister lived and was far enough that Charlie wouldn't see you or I. You might never understand why I did what I did, but you must believe me when I say that I did it for you sweetie. I never would intentionally have hurt you; I just thought it was the right thing to at the time. _

_I hope you don't resent for the choices I have made. I love you very much Ali. You were the light in my life and I never want you to lose that beautiful smile that can light up a whole room. _

_I love you dear and that's why I left all of Charlie's information with the lawyer. If you ever decide that you want to visit him. He will love you Ali, everyone always does. _

_Your mother,_

_Elizabeth Montgomery _

Tessa and the lawyer came back after a half hour had passed. I placed the letter on the table for them to read. They both did not look surprised.

"You knew." I accused my aunt.

"Yes Alyssa. Your mother told me last week, it was her wish that once she passed; you'd live with your father. I told her that was not necessary, that you could live with me, but she insisted; saying that it was what she wanted and what was best for you."

"What! She just wants me to knock on the door of a man that I've never met, who thinks I don't exist and say hey I'm your daughter. You know the one who was supposedly terminated."

"He already knows Alyssa." Tessa took a deep breath. "After telling me her wishes, she made me call him. She talked to him, explained the situation as much as she could and I filled in the rest. He... he's coming to pick you up Friday after the funeral."

"That's in two days and no one told me about this! What if I don't want to leave? My life is here, everything I know is here. I don't want to go."

"You need to Miss Montgomery. At least till you are eighteen. It was your mother's wishes."

"How would you know?"

"She called me after Tessa left; said that I needed to make sure that you go in any way possible."

"I can't believe this."

"It was a shock for us too." My aunt said while place her hand in mine trying to reassure me.

"I hate this."

"Forks is only 2 and a half hours away Ali. You can come visit whenever you want."

"Whatever, I don't even care anymore. I just want my old life back!" I shouted as I left the house; Finn trailing behind me. I walked along the coast feeling the wind brush against my face has always had a calming effect on me.

I through Finn a wooden stick and watching him play fetch helped me clear my mind and think. As much as I hated the idea of moving away from home, this was what my mother wanted for me and up until now she had always known what was best. I always complied with my mother's wishes and I would not change now that she was gone. This was what she wanted so that was what I was going to do. I didn't have to like it but I would do it anyways, for her. Only for her.


	2. A New Home

**Last update was only a few minutes ago, but I figured I might as well give you a deeper look at what the story will look like with one extra chapter. Hopefully you guys will like it and I would love some feedback so please feel free to review. For every review, a teaser for Chapter 3 will be included and I'll give you guys a hint: The title of the chapter is Jacob. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: A new home

The day of the funeral was the worst day of my life. As I saw my mother's casket lower to the ground, the reality of the situation hit me like a lightning bolt. My mother is gone. She isn't coming back. I have forever lost her and now I have to move away from everything I know into the house of a stranger who is supposedly my father.

The ceremony passed by me like a fleeting image. I wasn't really there, I didn't hear all the people's condolences but I did hear the whispers. _Poor thing, all she ever had was her mother_.

"Ali, how are you feeling?" I turn around at the voice I knew all too well.

"Worse now that you are here." I said as I glared at Johnny, my ex-boyfriend.

"I didn't come here to fight Ali. I came here to pay my respects." He said as he scratched the back of his neck. Something I knew he did whenever he was nervous.

"You do whatever you want Johnny but please get away from me. The last thing I want to do right now is cause a scene and I am this close to breaking."

"Ali, if you just let me explain." He said as he reached for my hand. Instead, I took a step back and hissed at him.

"I said get away from me!" I screamed and everyone turned to stare at the two of us. Luckily Chloe, my best friend thought it would be the opportune moment to cut in.

"Come on Ali. How about we go take a breath of fresh air?" She said as she steered me away from the group. I nodded and we exited the funeral hall. "Are you okay?"

"I just lost my only parent Chloe how do you think I am feeling right now?" I snap and I rub my forehead as I feel a massive head ache starting to form. "I'm sorry I snapped. I was fine until the jackass showed up."

"What did the cheating scum want anyway? It's not like he was invited."

"He wanted to pay his respects and explain what really happened that night." I say as I rub my temple trying to relieve some of the pain.

"There's nothing to explain. I caught the bastard flat out banging the whore in my brother's room."

"I know Chloe and it's over. Can we just move on please?"

"Sure thing." She said as she reached for my hand. "Come on, people are already heading for the restaurant. How about I drive you?" I nod and follow her to her car. Today was going to be the longest day of my life.

Tessa came with me to my house after the restaurant. I packed up the rest of my things. Tessa and George would be in charge of packing up what was left and putting it into storage. My mom had left all her savings to me including the house and her car. I had decided that it was best to just sell the house and use that money for college, my mom's 2009 golf GTI Turbo, on the other hand, I would be keeping.

Once I got everything, I turned towards the house that had been my home for the last sixteen years and said goodbye to my old life. Nothing would ever be the same anymore. I drove over to my aunts with Tessa trailing behind me. Finn was waiting for me on the porch with his big goofy grin and I couldn't help but smile as he came racing towards me his ears flapping and tail wagging.

"I love you buddy." I said as I stroked his fur and nuzzled my face into his fur.

I was inside playing Mario Kart with my cousins Jeremy and Natalie when the doorbell rang. This was it. On the other side of the door was Charlie Swan my supposed father. I took a deep breath settled my nerves and opened the door. In front of me was a tall moustached man with dark curly hair and scared brown eyes. I guess there's no mystery as to why I have curls now.

"Hi, I am Charlie Swan." He sticks his hand out awkwardly. I bit my lip before shaking his hand.

"Alyssa Montgomery." He smiles nervously before running a hand through his hair.

"It's nice to finally meet you." That could have been true however, he only found out I was alive two, almost three weeks ago.

After the awkward introductions to the other members of the family, I said my goodbyes to the family but I hesitated when I noticed Finn at my feet.

"Charlie? I was wondering... would you mind if I brought Finn with me? I promise to take full care of him. I already do. It's just... I can't leave him here. He's mine." He hesitated for a moment before nodding. I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. Finn was the one piece of home that I could bring to Forks.

"I guess you'll be following me to Forks?" He said looking at my fully loaded car.

"I think that would be best."

"Alright well I guess we will be leaving then." He got into his car and I put Finn into the golf before turning to Tessa. Her eyes were full of tears and I had to hold back mine.

"I'm going to miss you aunt Tessa." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Visit me whenever you want okay. And call, don't forget to call."

"I won't, I promise."

The ride to Forks was depressing to say the least but with Finn next to me I was able to not shed a tear. What was odd however was as we approached the city limits of Forks Finn got really edgy. I didn't understand why, he normally was a great dog but he kept looking out the window and pushing on the window as if to get out. All of a sudden, he started barking. It wasn't a mean bark but one of his happy, fun barks. I didn't understand until I followed his line of vision into the woods and saw a flash of an animal. It wasn't small; it was huge, and too fast for me to actually have a clear view of what it looked like.

I shook my head and focused on Charlie's cruiser and a few minutes later he stopped in front of a cozy looking white 2 story house. As Charlie got out of his car the front door opened and revealed a girl, I'm guessing she's Charlie's other daughter. Isabella, I think Tessa told me. She wasn't extraordinary but she was beautiful all the same. She was pretty much the opposite of me with her ivory skin tone; I had inherited my mother's caramel skin. Her eyes were the same chocolate as Charlie's, whereas I had my grandmother's grey eyes. I was also much taller than her at a height of five eight, where she was probably five four. I think the only thing we had in common was the color of our hair. Other than that, we were total opposites.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. But everyone calls me Bella."

"Alyssa." I say as I wave my hand, she smiles down at my feet and I roll my eyes. "And this big guy is Finn. Don't worry he doesn't bite."

"Oh he is adorable. What breed?"

"He's a chocolate Labrador retriever. I got him for Christmas three years ago." She started stroking his ears and Finn automatically rolled over hoping she would rub his belly.

"You're such a good boy aren't you Finn." He barked once and his tongue rolled out. He was in heaven.

I grinned as I turned around heading towards my trunk to retrieve my stuff but Charlie was already there picking up my suitcases. I grabbed the two smaller ones and headed towards the house. I follow him as we go up the stairs into a relatively empty bedroom. Clearly it was the guest bedroom that was rarely used. The room had the essential so I had to give Charlie props for doing this on such short notice; a double bed, a nightstand, a lamp and a computer desk with its chair.

I drop my bags and just when I'm about to fall onto the bed, Finn jumps up and takes the spot right under me. "FINN!" He just licks my face and rolls into a circle before falling asleep. I shake my head, its moments like these where I agree with my mom. I spoil my dog.

I start unpacking and the Swan's are nice enough to give me my privacy. I place my laptop on the desk next to my sketching pad. My fingers etch towards my charcoal kit but I stop myself, I still have so much to do.

I call Tessa; tell her that I've arrived and that I think I will be fine here. She says that she is glad and that she hopes I'll be alright starting over at a new school. I sigh, only one month left of school and they bullied me into finishing my 11th grade even though I didn't need to because I had the highest marks in my grade, yeah I'm a nerd so what!

I hear Bella call my name, saying that dinner was served. I am surprised to see a guy there although Charlie doesn't seem too happy about it.

"Alyssa, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." He seems mysterious and really pale... I do know that he is not my type of guy, plus he looks much too old for me. Finn seems to agree with me. He just stays beside me and growls low but menacingly towards Edward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alyssa." I don't know why but I got this feeling of dread wash over me as his golden eyes locked on mine.

"Well, I am starving and the food is on the table so why don't we start eating." We all sat down and I was stuck facing creepy Edward.

"You're not eating?" I asked as I noticed that no plate was set in front of him.

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't think there's anything wrong with the food Alyssa, Edward never eats when he's here you get used to it." Charlie said while all but glaring at him.

"Okay so, how about you tell us a bit about yourself Alyssa?"

"I don't know what do you want to know?"

"Do you have a hobby?"

"I like to sketch and draw other than that... I love the ocean and walking in the woods." Both Bella and Edward looked at each other at that moment but Charlie was the one who spoke.

"We've been having some problem with the woods recently; it may not be such a good idea for you to go."

"Oh... yeah alright."

Later that night, when I was finally in bed, I was too exhausted to think about all that had happened today. All I knew for sure was that my mom was never coming back and my life was about to change in more ways than one.


End file.
